general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Martha Taylor (Jennifer Peters)
| years = | first = 1972 | last = 1977 | cause = Died | creator = Frank and Doris Hursley | introducer = James Young | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Brewer, Taylor | nickname = | alias = | gender = Female | born = 1972 Port Charles, New York | died = September 1977 General Hospital Port Charles, New York | age = 5 (at death) | death cause = Car accident | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Phil Brewer Diana Taylor (both deceased) | siblings = Nancy Brewer (paternal half; deceased) Peter Taylor, Jr. Unknown child (legal paternal half) Tracy Taylor (full; deceased) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Beth Maynard (maternal) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Martha Taylor was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was the daughter of the late, Dr. Phil Brewer and his late ex-lover, Nurse Diana Taylor and the legal daughter of the late, Dr. Peter Taylor. She was conceived via rape. She died in a car accident in 1977 at the age of only 5 years old. Background After their son's death, Tracy, Phil Brewer became increasingly obsessed with Diana Taylor, who wanted nothing to do with him. One night, he raped her. Diana kept it a secret and didn't want to tell her husband Peter, fearing repercussions. Diana then found out that she was pregnant and figured out that it was Phil's child, not Peter's child. Martha was born and Diana tried to pass her off as Peter's child. When Peter found out, though, he felt betrayed and left her. The two eventually got back together though and after Phil's death, Peter legally adopted Martha. In 1977, Peter and Diana wanted a little brother or little sister for their daughter. They adopted a newborn anonymously from a mother. They named the newborn Peter Jr., and called him P.J. What they didn't know was that P.J. was actually Steven Lars Webber, the son of Heather and Jeff Webber, and that Heather had actually sold him illegally. In September of that year, a hurricane struck Port Charles. Little Martha was being taken to an emergency shelter by Diana's mother when they were in a horrible car accident. Her grandmother survived, but Martha died despite all the doctors' efforts in trying to save her. Trivia *Martha lived from 1972-1977, making her 5 years old at the time of her death and in 2019 she would be 47 years old. *Martha never knew she had an older brother named Tracy, who died a year before her birth. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Characters who died as children Category:Children of General Hospital Category:1970s Category:Children conceived via rape Category:Characters created by Frank Hursley Category:Characters created by Doris Hursley Category:Characters introduced by James Young Category:Brewer family Category:Taylor family